Havoc et Fury, des anecdotes
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots, Havoc/Fury en couple établi. 4ème volet : adopter un chien. 5e: nuit d'orage. 6e: bonne nuit. 7e: jeux amoureux. 8e: une autre vie. 9e: joyeux anniversaire. 10e: lendemain matin. 11e: cadeau parfait. 12e: officialiser. MàJ, 13 et 14e: comment ça, 'rencontrer les beaux parents' ? ::yaoi et gen::
1. des liens qui les unissent

recueil de one-shot à prendre en parallèle, en suite ou à part de ma fic "Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre" - ils apparaîtront ici en couple établi sans plus beaucoup de souci de chronologie

* * *

**Titre : **Appelle-moi ton ami, appelle-moi ton amour  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt 1er anime)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **relationnel  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont la propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; la ligne de texte qui sert de titre vient d'une chanson de Nicolas Bacchus. Je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.

**Thèmes **#13, « liens » pour 30 baisers  
**Note :** résume très rapidement des développements de ma fic longue Havoc/Fury (/s/3598725/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Avec le temps, ils ont de plus en plus de mal à définir leur relation.

Au début, quand on les a mis sous les ordres directs du Colonel Mustang, ils étaient simplement collègues. Ils ont dû faire connaissance, devenir coéquipiers. Tous dans cette équipe s'entendaient bien, eux compris.  
Ensuite, ça a un peu dépassé le cadre strictement professionnel ; ils sont devenus amis. (Autant, bien sûr, que le timide Fury pouvait se lier avec quelqu'un.) Ça enfreint certains règlements militaires, de copiner entre gradés et sous-officiers, mais ça ne posait problème à personne, en vérité. L'équipe ne s'en portait pas plus mal, bien au contraire, et tout le monde fermait les yeux dessus ; après tout, ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même cas. Fury était un peu leur mascotte, ils ne rencontraient ni tension ni problème hiérarchique : tout était bien ainsi.

Et puis… et puis, eux deux ont développé une nouvelle attirance, à leur corps défendant. Là, quelques tensions ont commencé à apparaître, tant qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer – à eux-mêmes d'abord - ce qu'ils ressentaient. S'est ensuivi un jeu de chat et de souris. Mais dès qu'ils cédèrent et se mirent enfin ensemble, ils retrouvèrent à flotter sur un petit nuage.

Seulement, c'était cette fois quelque chose à dissimuler au reste de l'équipe. Là, ils transgressaient clairement les règlements. La confiance leur manquait pour s'exposer aux autres.  
C'est un autre jeu de cache-cache qui a commencé alors : s'embrasser en cachette, se retrouver la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre, prendre des risques fous pour une étreinte pendant les pauses, sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil précieux à la passion…

Au fil du temps, toutefois, si leur amour grandit, leurs désirs fous du début s'apaisèrent quelque peu. Parfois, ils se demandent s'ils sont plus que deux amis qui s'embrassent pour se dire bonjour et bonne nuit et qui dorment ensemble.  
Ils tiennent toujours autant à leurs coéquipiers, leurs amis. Leurs rapports privilégiés, en fin de compte, n'ont en rien altéré ces relations-là.

Si parfois ils se demandent alors, ce que ça changerait s'ils venaient à se séparer ? ils ressentent aussitôt un manque qu'ils ne sauraient comment combler. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils n'ont aucune raison, aucune envie de se séparer. Ils n'imagineraient pas le moins du monde une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils tiennent trop l'un à l'autre. Ça doit durer, encore. Toujours.

Et à la question de savoir, alors, où est la différence, entre eux et les autres ? Farman, un jour, leur signale que des générations de penseurs et d'artistes se sont penchés dessus depuis des siècles, sans trouver de réponse universellement satisfaisante : ils sont plus que « des amis qui s'embrassent », ils sont amoureux, et il est inutile de chercher plus loin. Armstrong prend le relai en ajoutant que la réponse, s'ils en veulent vraiment une, ils la trouvent en eux chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble.


	2. bleu chaleur

**Titre : **Bleu chaleur  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **un peu d'action/un peu losesque/un peu mignon  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **peut faire partie de l'univers de ma fic longue Havoc/Fury ou se prendre comme un one-shot  
**Thèmes **#15, "le bleu le plus pur" pour 30 baisers et "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, épisode 36  
**Nombre de mots : **2250+

oOo

C'était un de ces instants où l'on se perd, où l'on flotte entre veille et sommeil, entre rêve et réalité. Il semblait qu'ils auraient pu rester une éternité immobiles l'un contre l'autre. Cain leva pourtant une main paresseuse pour écarter la frange ébouriffée cachant le front de Jean. Puis hésita encore à accomplir un geste de plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
- Rien, rien…  
- Si. Dis-moi ?  
- Non, c'est stupide.  
- J'ai encore plus envie de savoir.  
- Je me disais que j'aimais beaucoup tes yeux.  
- Oh ? et mes yeux sont stupides, alors ? » plaisanta Jean, lui plantant un doigt dans les côtes. Pouic, pouic… Cain réprima un éclat de rire.  
« Mais non. Ils sont très beaux. »

Après une pause, il reprit à mi-voix :  
« Si je te disais que je les trouve couleur chaleur ? »

Ça, ça cachait un secret que Cain n'était pas vraiment prêt à avouer, en fait : que, ce lointain jour-là, il l'a aimé. Il pourrait enjoliver les choses, lui dire que c'est ce jour-là qu'il a commencé à l'aimer. Et, après tout, ça serait peut-être vrai : il avait tellement de mal à comprendre et à admettre ses propres sentiments à l'époque… Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui dire que bon, cette fois-là il l'avait trouvé formidable et que, deux jours après, il n'y pensait déjà plus, et que ça ne lui était plus revenu à l'esprit avant longtemps.

Ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un désert brûlant à déplacer des civils ishbals d'un bidonville vers un camp de réfugiés dûment assigné par l'État…  
Il se laissa envahir par ce souvenir.

oo

Le désert est en endroit détestable. C'est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il arrive à formuler. Le ciel bleu est décoloré par la chaleur, le soleil lui brûle les yeux et il a du sable plein la bouche. Allez savoir pourquoi exactement, il a les oreilles qui n'en finissent pas de tinter. Il tente de se relever et quelque chose sous son crâne se met à tambouriner. Comme si sa boîte crânienne était complètement vide. _Où est passé mon cerveau ?_ s'inquiète-t-il. Il s'est redressé trop vite, ça tourne… et il a mal, aussi.  
Sa main se porte d'elle-même à sa mâchoire, essayant de réprimer la douleur. Elle lui donne l'impression d'avoir doublé de volume et il a un goût de sang dans la bouche… Pas que le goût, en fait. Quelque chose lui coule sur le menton. Et ce qu'il a entre les dents, finalement, ce n'est pas du sable, ni –heureusement !- de l'émail réduit en poudre, juste du sang, qui s'insinue partout.  
Il essaie de cracher ce sang et sa mâchoire hurle de douleur. Sa main libre se crispe dans le sable, cherchant un appui. Il a déjà du mal à se tenir à genoux, il aimerait autant ne pas s'étaler à nouveau…  
Le sable tout autour fait des vagues, la voie ferrée là-bas semble défiler à toute vitesse… et le train qui pourtant reste fixe dessus est tout flou.  
_Et où sont mes lunettes ?_

Avec ça, ses yeux refusent de rester ouverts. La lumière et la douleur et le vertige les font papilloter à n'en plus finir. Il sent une main sur son épaule, une voix familière qui lui parle, mais dont il n'arrive à identifier ni le propriétaire ni le sens de ce qu'elle dit.  
Un uniforme bleu avec dedans quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien mais dont il n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom le prend par le bras, le force à se relever.  
Havoc le remet sur pied de force. Il se laisse tirer, vacille un peu. Il faut qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui rapporte ce qui est arrivé. Mais les mots peinent à sortir, impossible d'articuler. Havoc répète, lentement, s'assurant qu'il a bien compris.  
Edward et Alphonse. Partis.  
« Ed t'a frappé ? » La conclusion est facile à tirer, oui.  
Il acquiesce. Une ombre d'inquiétude passe sur le visage de Havoc.  
« Avec quelle main ? »  
_Celle d'Alphonse. Ou un fer à repasser._ Son automail, en fait, réalise-t-il. Pas étonnant que ça ait fait si mal…

Il est déjà trop tard pour les rattraper maintenant, mais il faut quand même qu'il puisse ajouter, signaler les deux garçons qui les accompagnent. Ce qui vient d'arriver n'est juste pas normal…

Havoc fronce les sourcils.  
« Bon sang, t'es complètement sonné, toi. »  
Oui. Ben, c'est comme ça… Ça lui est égal si d'autres peuvent le voir, si des subordonnés apprennent ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne peut plus penser de manière cohérente à ce moment. Les règles de l'armée ne s'appliquent plus –en temps normal, il serait le premier à s'inquiéter de ça, pourtant : son détachement de tout ça est la meilleure preuve que tout vient de partir en vrille. C'est le désert qui fait la loi, ici, et le désert l'a écrasé. Avec l'aide du poing droit d'Edward Elric. Il se laisse complètement faire par le blond du sable et le bleu du ciel. Havoc est là pour le guider, de toute façon. Lui au moins, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Sans se rappeler comment il y est arrivé, il se retrouve dans un quelque part intérieur, où il fait sombre et frais, et Havoc le fait asseoir. Ensuite, il se retrouve à attendre tout seul, dans la pénombre. Il peut se passer deux minutes ou deux heures avant que le sous-lieutenant revienne ; il n'en sait rien, il ne se rend plus compte.

« La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on n'a pas de médecin sur cette mission ; la bonne c'est que j'ai quand même trouvé une trousse de secours et que ça a pas l'air trop grave de toute façon. »  
Fugacement, Cain se demande pourquoi Havoc est revenu s'occuper de lui lui-même, au lieu de lui envoyer quelqu'un d'autre de moins gradé et de plus disposable. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Tu dis si je te fais mal. »  
Sauf que s'il essaie de crier, ou de serrer les dents, ça fera empirer les choses. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas bouger d'un poil pendant que des doigts prudents tâtent sa mâchoire. Et aussi, pour garder les yeux ouverts.  
« Mouais, ça a pas l'air cassé. Tu t'es mordu la langue ? »  
Hochement négatif, doucement.  
« La lèvre. »  
Hochement approbatif. En faisant encore plus attention. _Aïe._  
« Ok. Bouge pas. »

Il lui cale un truc qui lui fait l'effet d'être une énorme boule de coton, et qui en réalité ne doit pas être plus épais qu'une feuille de papier à cigarette, entre sa lèvre explosée et les dents. Puis, un linge humide et froid se matérialise dans son champ de vision. Il se demande vaguement si des fois il y aurait moyen de stocker de la glace dans un endroit pareil. Ça n'est peut-être pas impossible, mais il n'est pas capable d'imaginer comment faire pour le moment. Il accepte la compresse avec reconnaissance. Oui, ça fait du bien. La douleur s'engourdit.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai tout ce merdier à gérer, hein. À plus. »  
Et avec ça, Havoc disparaît de nouveau. C'est vrai, c'est lui le chef, aujourd'hui. Cain a une pensée admirative pour le lieutenant.  
Havoc s'éloigne et s'affaire plus loin, hors de son champ de vision. Sa voix s'élève, s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre, à l'extérieur. Cette fois, il comprend vaguement ce qu'il dit. Il est question de soldats, de chaleur et de déshydratation. De réfugiés et de scandale, de papi ou de bébé morts de chaud. Et de stocks d'eau. Puis plus rien, déjà trop loin pour qu'il entende encore.

o

Une fois de plus, Havoc lui demande si ça va ; une fois de plus, il hoche doucement la tête.  
Ça fait un peu moins mal. Et il fait moins chaud ici qu'à l'extérieur.  
De fait, il a maintenant presque froid, ce qui ne lui semble pas très logique ; en plein jour et vu l'épaisseur des murs, il devrait faire nettement plus chaud, même ici. Mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre.  
Ça a pourtant l'air de contrarier Havoc, qui fronce les sourcils et le scrute. Puis pose sa grande main sur son front. C'est frais, c'est agréable. Cain ferme les yeux de contentement, sans y penser. Un soupir lui échappe presque.  
Quand il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour trouver Havoc, au contraire, de plus en plus ennuyé ; la main quitte son front et aussitôt il la regrette.

« Ne bouge pas, » fait le grand sous-lieutenant, le prenant par l'épaule.  
Et, là où le contact lui manquait tellement, il pose ses lèvres. Cain se retrouve complètement pétrifié par ce geste. Bouger ? il n'en est plus capable. C'est à peine s'il respire encore. Les lèvres de Havoc restent juste appuyées sur sa peau, quelques longues secondes. Quand finalement elles s'effacent, il se sent comme attristé, sans même comprendre pourquoi. _Quelque chose ne doit pas tourner très rond…_  
Effectivement : « Je crois que tu as de la fièvre, » annonce Havoc.  
Ça expliquerait pourquoi son cœur bat la chamade, mais pas que son rythme ait brusquement encore accéléré juste quand le sous-lieutenant s'est mêlé de tâter sa température.

Quelques instants plus tard, on lui met un verre d'eau entre les mains. Il essaie bien de protester, faire comprendre que ça va… non, pas moyen. Havoc refuse de s'en laisser conter.  
« Bois, j'te dis. T'as l'air au bord de l'insolation. Ou p'tet même déjà cuit. Alors avale-moi ça avant de te déshydrater encore plus. »  
Pas le choix, apparemment. Puisqu'il insiste tant…  
« Ok. Écoute, je sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais je préfèrerais éviter que tu prennes un coup de chaud. Si tu devais gerber avec la mâchoire dans cet état, le résultat serait pas triste. »

_Beurk. Merci pour l'image mentale…_ Prudamment, il tente une première gorgée. Et manque de s'étrangler. Les bulles et le goût amer de la boisson qu'il croyait n'être que de l'eau ne passent pas.  
« C'est juste de l'aspirine. Pas encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour calmer la douleur, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Et ça ne peut pas faire de mal à ta température. »

Rien ne l'y oblige, du tout, mais, en attendant que Cain vide son verre, Havoc lui raconte brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Qu'effectivement, les frères Elric sont partis à la sauvette, avec la complicité de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un véhicule motorisé et de deux enfants civils dont l'armée avait la charge le temps de ce convoi. Et ils ont saboté les installations ferroviaires en partant. En bref, un beau merdier, mais on connaît leur destination probable et on les attendrait à leur arrivée.  
Il pourrait encore épiloguer sur les ennuis qui les attendent, eux deux, et Ed aussi, quand ils se retrouveront face au Colonel, mais il a le bon sens de lui épargner ça.

Après ça, on le laisse enfin tranquillement replonger dans un bienheureux demi-sommeil.

Il est formidable, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, se dit Cain. Il n'aurait jamais cru… il se conduit admirablement, un vrai chef, efficace et tout, lui qu'il tendait à prendre pour un glandeur. Ça fait plaisir à savoir : il est heureux de s'être trompé ; c'est tellement plus gratifiant d'avoir une image positive de son entourage !  
Il est formidable…

Et il a les yeux bleus, se rappelle-t-il. De quelle couleur, exactement ? il ne les a jamais regardés de près, il évite d'ailleurs de regarder ses supérieurs dans les yeux, en général. Et puis, pourquoi s'y serait-il intéressé ?  
Là dehors, brille un grand ciel bleu sans nuage et où le soleil tape si fort qu'il se fond dans le bleu, faisant une tache blanche brûlante, éclaircissant un coin du ciel.  
Est-ce que le sous-lieutenant Havoc aurait les yeux de la même nuance que ce ciel ? il faudrait qu'il vérifie.  
Ça ne va pas être possible tout de suite ; il fait trop sombre ici. Et le sous-lieutenant a dû ressortir gérer le dérapage et la remise en route de la mission, il ne sait pas quand il repassera, et il commence à se sentir fatiguer, il ne va sans doute pas tarder à obéir à l'ordre qu'il lui a donné de se reposer, à profiter de la sieste proposée. Peut-être dormira-t-il, à ce moment…  
Alors, quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu'il voie ça. il faut qu'il s'en souvienne, au réveil, vérifier si le sous-lieutenant Havoc a bien les yeux bleu d'été…  
…non, bleu _ciel._ On dit bleu ciel. Comme dans ciel d'été, bleu ciel chaud, bleu chaleur… il faudra qu'il y pense…

oo

Ça n'était pas qu'il avait eu du mal à aimer Jean, que ça avait démarré difficilement. Mais plutôt, qu'il avait toujours eu en lui la capacité d'en devenir amoureux, qu'il lui fallait juste un petit coup de pouce pour libérer ses sentiments. Sortir du contexte habituel, de la routine quotidienne, oublier Mustang-le-magnifique et laisser à Havoc la chance de briller par lui-même.  
Il n'y avait pas à rougir de ça. De toute façon, se dit-il, à moitié endormi et passant du coq à l'âne sans plus s'en apercevoir, le rouge ne leur allait pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre ; il préférait largement le bleu.  
« Tu as de beaux yeux, » répéta-t-il.  
Cette couleur l'apaisait. Quand il se perdit dans ce bleu et s'y endormit, il ne doutait plus.


	3. indulgence

note : repost ; publié la première fois début 2007 dans le micro-recueil en cours de démantèlement "chiots perdus" ( /s/3323044/2/ )

**

* * *

Titre : **_Self indulgence_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **domestique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa-Squeenix-Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **peut se placer dans l'univers de ma fic longue ( /s/3598725/ ) ou se prendre comme one-shot si vous ne voulez pas vous taper 30 chapitres de continuité et acceptez de les prendre simplement comme couple établi, et de leur donner quelques mois à quelques années ensemble pour avoir évolué un peu  
**Thème : ** « indulgence » pour 31 jours (8 mai 07)  
**Nombre de mots : **environ 1300

oOo

S'il y a bien _un _truc que le Lieutenant Jean Havoc déteste dans son boulot, c'est quand on l'envoie en manœuvre quasiment sans prévenir dans un endroit auquel il ne tient pas. Un mois de service à New Optain pour un prétexte qu'il s'est empressé d'oublier, comme aller superviser l'entraînement d'il ne sait plus quelle troupe spéciale, par exemple, ça il n'aime pas _du tout_. Surtout quand, manque de chance ultime sur la fin de la mission, il a fini sa dernière cigarette la veille du départ et n'a pas eu le temps de se réapprovisionner et a dû subir tout le trajet retour sans nicotine.

Enfin, tout ça c'est fini, la corvée est terminée, il est de retour chez lui. La porte claque. Son barda rencontre bruyamment le sol. Des aboiements l'accueillent. Avec en prime l'odeur du dîner qui cuit. Hourra. Ne manquent plus qu'une sèche et un câlin. Heureusement il garde toujours un paquet de secours dans sa table de nuit et Cain va lui sauter dans les bras d'une seconde à l'autre.

« C'est moiii, » beugle-t-il à son intention avec autant de conviction que son état de fatigue, d'énervement et de tentative de se dire qu'il est censé être content désormais, lui permet.  
Du bruit provient de la cuisine. Cap là-dessus.  
« 'soir. Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Hm hmm. »

Ah que ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin s'enlacer. Pour tous les deux.  
« Hmmm, tu ne sens pas le tabac froid, pour une fois. »  
Il comptait justement remédier à ça, mais ça peut bien attendre juste quelques minutes de plus. Juste le minimum exigé, mais pas plus, sinon il va se transformer en ours mal léché et ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver. Et finalement non, Cain le chasse déjà :  
« Ah, euh, je suis un peu occupé, là… »

De fait, il jongle avec les ustensiles de cuisine et une casserole bouillonne furieusement sur le feu. Et en général, il déteste qu'on squatte « sa » cuisine quand il y est, ça le rend encore plus nerveux. Presque autant qu'un Havoc sans nicotine en face d'un Mustang survolté. Au temps pour le câlin, donc.  
Restent les cigarettes.

Direction la chambre sans plus aucun arrêt avant la table de nuit, cette fois. Tiroir. Paquet. Gentil petit paquet qui l'a attendu là un mois entier... Briquet. Aaaaah.  
Ça serait absolument parfait sans un appel depuis la cuisine où Cain s'active toujours :  
« Jeaaaan, combien de fois je vais devoir te demander de ne pas fumer dans la chambre ? »  
Avec un grognement, il traîne encore sa carcasse jusqu'à la fenêtre pour faire profiter plutôt l'extérieur des volutes de fumée. Il ne faut jamais contrarier un Cain Fury déjà stressé, quel que soit votre propre niveau de stress. Surtout quand votre retour tant attendu est la cause dudit stress et qu'il se met en quatre pour vous.

Une fois ses nerfs calmés et son cerveau remis en un état de marche plus efficace par sa dose tant attendue de tabac, un détail se met à le turlupiner.  
Le paquet dans le tiroir.  
Quand il est parti, il est _certain _de s'être fait la réflexion : c'est vraiment un paquet de secours, vu le peu qu'il restait dedans il tiendrait juste le temps d'en racheter en rentrant. Il était quasiment vide. Si, si, il s'en rappelle très bien, tellement au bord du vide qu'il s'était même promis d'aller sortir le chien juste pour avoir un prétexte pour ressortir sitôt de retour et passer au bureau de tabac. Ça ne s'invente pas, ça.

Et là, le paquet qu'il tient, au lieu d'être quasiment vide, est quasiment plein.  
Que des cigarettes disparaissent sans laisser de trace, il comprendrait. On en passe à un copain, ou quelqu'un vous les pique, ou on les fume sans s'en apercevoir forcément, et votre moitié râle parce que c'est littéralement de l'argent parti en fumée. Mais qu'elles apparaissent sans rime ni raison, non !  
Même boosté à la nicotine, le cerveau de Jean Havoc n'a jamais été très rapide.

Quand Cain, sa bataille culinaire terminée et sans nul doute gagnée, vient le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, il est encore en train de chercher une explication logique à cela.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?  
- Ça quoi ?  
- Ces clopes.  
- Ben quoi ? Ce sont les tiennes, non ?  
- Je me demande, justement. Y'en a trop. »

Cain hésite avant de répondre, mal à l'aise. C'est mauvais signe.  
« Trop ?  
- Ouep.  
- Tu te plaindrais qu'il n'y en ait pas assez, je comprendrais, mais là…  
- C'est pas normal ! Où sont passées mes clopes ?  
- …Dans le paquet ?  
- C'est pas les miennes, insiste Havoc en agitant ledit paquet.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Certain. »

Il marque une pause prolongée, se tapotant les doigts en signe de nervosité. Ça n'est plus juste mauvais, ça frôle la catastrophe domestique, à le voir…  
« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux cigarettes que j'avais laissées là ?  
- Je les ai remplacées. »

Le silence s'étire encore plus. Cette hypothèse, il l'avait envisagée, mais elle restait dans la catégorie « complètement improbable » : « Et pourquoi donc ? »  
Encore plus de silence nerveux. Jean hésite entre simple effarement et hilarité.  
« Bon d'accord. Je te les ai prises. Et remplacées ensuite pour que tu en retrouves à ton retour là où elles étaient censées être. Je ne pensais pas que tu les compterais ! On peut changer de sujet maintenant ? »

Le rire nerveux gagne définitevement Havoc. L'incrédulité aussi. Il avait raison, et pourtant, non, c'est _pas possible _?  
« Depuis _quand _tu fumes, _toi _? »  
Cain tricote de nouveau avec ses doigts, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il commence à rougir.  
« L'hiver dernier, quand j'étais sur ce chantier de reconstruction. Euh, c'est une longue histoire. Quoi, 'me regarde pas comme ça ! D'abord, je ne fume que quand tu n'es pas là. »  
Voilà, c'était dit. Restait à assimiler l'information.

« Et d'abord, reprend Fury, mal à l'aise, je parie que c'est ta faute, à l'origine. Ce truc rend dépendant, tu sais. Mais c'est pas comme si je m'y étais mis pour de bon non plus, quand même.  
- Okay, okay, okay. N'empêche que maintenant, pointe Havoc avec un doigt accusateur, tu peux plus rien me dire là-dessus !  
- C'est quand même une habitude dégoûtante.  
- À laquelle tu t'adonnes aussi.  
- Seulement pour compenser quand tu ne le fais pas toi-même ! »

Mais c'est qu'il bouderait presque. Ça devient marrant, finalement. Trop pour que ça tourne à la dispute.

« N'empêche que tu vas être forcé d'être un peu plus indulgent envers ma « sale manie » maintenant que je connais ton petit secret, na !  
- Au contraire, bougonne-t-il, je devrais être plus sévère pour te punir de me l'avoir refilée.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça…  
- À part ça, Monsieur j'abandonne-mon-homme-en-lui-laissant-mon-addiction-à-la-nicotine-en-souvenir et je-ne-lui-dis-même-pas-convenablement-bonjour-quand-je-reviens, le dîner est presque prêt, on n'attend plus que toi.  
- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. Content de te revoir, quand même.  
- Maintenant que tu as aussi retrouvé ton tabac. » Mais il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix à dire ça.

« Un peu de pitié pour un malheureux soldat ?  
- On verra. Bon allez, à table ! »  
Juste avant ça, une dernière chose : rattraper ce qu'il n'a pas assez pris le temps de faite juste avant. Il l'enlace et le serre fort. Cain prend une longue inspiration.

« Cette fois, tu sens le tabac. » Et ça n'est même plus juste de l'indulgence qu'il exprime, c'est carrément presque de la joie. D'accord, la fumée refroidie, il déteste toujours autant, mais l'odeur du tabac, ça reste l'ambiance normal autour de Jean. Quelque chose qui l'évoque spécialement, et qui lui manque quand il n'est pas là.  
Il soupire. D'accord, il ne râlera plus après. Au moins pendant quelques semaines.


	4. un chien sur la route

**Titre : **Il y avait un chien sur la route...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury, et un chien  
**Genre : **domestique/choupi  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« sur la route » pour 6variations  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

La journée se termine, le temps passe, et Fury n'arrive pas. Il devrait pourtant déjà être de retour de la caserne, pourtant.

Havoc essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au début effectivement, il ne s'en fait pas trop. Cain a pu être retenu en chemin, voire même avant de partir. Trop gentil qu'il est, il s'arrête tout de suite quand on lui demande un peu d'aide. Jean, avec son côté un peu je-m'en-foutiste, n' a pas remarqué immédiatement son retard, à vrai dire.  
Cependant plus le temps passe plus il se demande ce qui le retient. Ça n'est pas comme s'il risquait de se perdre en route, il connaît le chemin. Un collègue qui lui fait réparer des trucs ? un copain qui l'aurait invité à aller prendre un pot ? Il ne va pas se mettre à le fliquer, quand même, Fury est tout à fait libre d'accepter. Pas quelqu'un qui aurait découvert le pot-aux-roses sur eux deux et l'empêcherait de venir, qui le cuisine pour en savoir plus ? Argh, pourvu que non !  
Ces idées-là, il les chasse. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Ils ont toujours fait bien attention, n'est-ce pas ? et ça n'est pas comme si les copains allaient les dénoncer. Après les avoir poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça serait salement gonflé !  
Pas possible non plus que Fury, de lui-même, ait décidé de ne pas venir. Il sait qu'il est attendu et ça lui fait plaisir de venir, hein ?

Enfin, il pointe le bout de son nez ! Mais reste dans l'entrée, gêné, et les bras chargés.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?  
- Il y avait un chien sur le bord de la route.  
(Un chien ? ah, donc le paquet qu'il tient là, c'est un tas de fourrure vivant…)  
« Un chauffard l'a renversé, explique-t-il.  
(Non, c'est un cadavre, alors ? Beh...)

« Le pauvre, on peut le garder le temps de le soigner ? »  
Le chien lui-même n'est pas en mesure de faire des yeux larmoyants pour attendrir Havoc, mais Fury le remplace avantageusement.  
(Ah, bon.) « T'es sûr qu'on _peut_ le soigner ? »

Havoc se penche sur le tas de fourrure immobile, vaguement curieux.  
« Il va pas crever juste dans quelques minutes, quand même ? »  
Fury fronce les sourcils. La légèreté avec laquelle son ami traite le problème du chien blessé ne lui plaît pas. Et la compassion pour les animaux blessés, alors ?  
« Je crois qu'il n'a qu'une patte blessée. Peut-être deux. Peut-être les côtes aussi ? Mais rien de trop grave en tout cas. »

Jean sent qu'il va céder. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Il évalue la taille de la bête, calcule la quantité à accommoder. À mi-voix : ça lui a échappé. Et Cain qui entend ses calculs s'effraie.

« Tu ne projettes pas de… ?  
- De ? »

Dans les yeux de Fury, un reproche nommé « Black Hayate et la poêle à frire » se lit clairement. Pour un peu, ça serait Havoc qui aurait renversé exprès la bestiole que voilà en voiturant un général !

« He, tu me prends pour quoi, là ? Combien de fois 'faudra te le dire ? c'était une plai-san-te-rie la fois dernière.  
- Moui, bon.  
- C'est les quantités pour le nourrir _lui_ que je cherchais, là. Parce qu'il va pas se rétablir en deux heures, hein ? »

Non, c'est sûr, ça prendra plus de temps, tout ce qu'il faudra. Le chien reste, donc. Gagné ! À voir encore combien de temps exactement, c'est secondaire. Mais ce qu'ils en feront une fois qu'il sera de nouveau sur pattes...

« Si ça se trouve il a déjà un maître ?  
- Et si ça se trouve non. C'est juste un pauvre chien perdu qui a besoin d'un papa. Ou deux.  
- Attention je te vois venir, là.  
- J'ai encore rien demandé ! »  
(Tu parles ! Et le coup des « papas » c'était quoi alors ?)

« Bon, on verra ça en temps et en heure... pour l'instant, trouve un coin où l'installer. Mais où on ira quand même, si tu te mets à ramasser tout ce qui traîne sur la route, hein ? »

Où ? À transformer la maison de Havoc en chenil, en refuge pour bêtes égarées. Et s'il aime bien les chiens, objectivement (et pas dans le sens « bien cuits, avec des flageolets »), et est d'accord pour aider à sa mesure ceux qui en auraient besoin, oui mais, il y a des limites à tout, quand même !  
...mais il les posera une autre fois, si autre fois il doit y avoir. Un seul toutou blessé à soigner, ça n'engage pas à grand' chose, après tout ?


	5. cauchemar

**Titre : **Une nuit d'orage  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **hurt-comfort  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d' Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#22, « bercer » pour 30 baisers  
**Note : **dans le manga à part Riza aucun membre de l'équipe Mustang n'est allé à Ishval, mais rien n'empêche que ça ait été légèrement différent dans la continuité du premier anime.  
**Nombre de mots : **550

oOo

Cette nuit, les éléments se déchaînaient. Mais ce qui réveilla Cain était beaucoup plus discret. Un coup dans le matelas, un corps qui tremblait sous les draps, un gémissement. Dehors, le vent et la pluie.

« Jean ? Jean, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Cain posa la main sur son épaule tremblante et le secoua doucement.

« Jean, réveille-toi. Jean ? »

Jean sursauta et mit du temps à comprendre où il était.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar… »

Un éclair dehors l'empêcha de répondre. Le bruit du tonnerre lui arracha une grimace.

« Ouais… juste un cauchemar…  
- Jean, ne me dis pas que tu as peur des orages ?  
- J'ai pas peur ! c'est juste que j'aime pas ça, » rétorqua Jean, maussade.

Cain n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, toujours blagueur, jamais peur de rien, effrayé par un simple orage ?  
Maladroitement, il le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi un geste si naturel d'habitude lui semblait-il brusquement difficile ?

« He… c'est juste de la pluie et un peu d'électricité dans l'air. Ça fait du bruit mais c'est pas dangereux. On est à l'abri là…  
- Je sais bien, » bougonna Jean.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la nuit, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit. Jean sursauta une nouvelle fois, tenta même de se cacher sous les draps. Il aurait bien voulu se boucher les oreilles, se planquer sous son oreiller, mais ça ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier l'orage qui se déchaînait toujours dehors.

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ; Cain s'adossa au montant du lit et attira la tête de Jean contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, se demandant comment le rassurer.  
Jean se serra contre lui, se laissant bercer. Un murmure lui échappa.

« J'ai rêvé d'Ishval… j'ai cru que j'y étais à nouveau… les explosions, le feu, les cris… »

Cain, la gorge nouée, n'osait rien dire. Il ne savait que répondre à ça, pour calmer l'angoisse visible de Jean, affreusement vulnérable à une heure pareille.  
Le petit bleu, trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre d'Ishval et ses horreurs, ne pouvait jamais rien dire quand les vétérans en parlaient : ils partaient du principe qu'il ne comprendrait pas. C'était vexant, mais quand il voyait ça, il était reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir même imaginer.  
Il voudrait bien comprendre mieux Jean, savoir comment l'aider. Mais se disait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à un tel savoir.  
Au lieu de tout ça, il préfère être heureux de la confiance que lui accordait Jean, à lui laisser ainsi voir une faiblesse.

Comme s'il devinait sa pensée, Jean ajouta  
« Tu sais, je suis content que tu n'aies pas vu ça. C'est… rassurant de se dire que j'ai quelqu'un à mes côtés pour qui le monde n'est pas entièrement pourri. C'est tellement moche, moi je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu de près et pas longtemps, j'aurais pas cru que ça pourrait autant m'affecter, mais… »

Cain hocha la tête en silence. Il lui caressa les lèvres du bout du doigt, l'invitant au silence.  
« Rendors-toi. Tu sais que je suis là : tu peux rêver de tout ce qu'il y a encore de beau dans ce monde… »


	6. bonne nuit

encore un bidule court ; dans la lignée de la ficlet précédente... mais si tout va bien le prochain volet sera plus long !

**

* * *

Titre : **Bonne nuit  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fluff  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#24, « bonne nuit » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Il était tard, très tard. Trop tard, même, d'une certaine manière. Et Jean n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cain n'était pas rentré. Il l'avait appelé en coup de vent, ayant à peine le temps de le prévenir qu'il était coincé au boulot, qu'ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps ils en auraient encore, de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre.  
Ça faisait déjà des heures. Il l'avait attendu quand même, espérant le voir rentrer à temps pour être un peu ensemble avant la nuit. En vain.  
Il avait fini par se résigner à aller se coucher seul. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir, malgré l'heure éminemment tardive. Pourtant, il était fatigué, indéniablement. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. En fait, il était tout aussi incapable de s'endormir que de se secouer et de trouver à s'occuper l'esprit.

Il resta des heures entières allongé dans le noir, ni tout à fait éveillé, ni vraiment assoupi, à simplement attendre. Attendre Cain, attendre le sommeil, attendre le jour, n'importe quoi qui pourrait changer un peu cette situation monotone.

Au moment où il sombrait dans un état de conscience moins net, un léger bruit le ramena vers la surface.  
Cain était enfin rentré. Et pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son amour endormi, se déshabillait le plus discrètement possible, étouffant chaque bruit, n'ayant même pas allumé la lumière. Jean, abruti de fatigue, se trouva incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour signaler que justement, il ne dormait pas. Il n'arriva même pas à trouver une parole de bienvenue – il aurait de toute façon eu la voix trop enrouée de sommeil pour articuler quoi que soit d'intelligible.

Cain se glissa en silence sous les draps et vint se blottir contre le dos de Jean. Il drapa un bras autour de sa taille, enfouit le visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je t'aime », puis ce fut tout. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que son souffle régulier qui venait le chatouiller.  
Jean mit encore plusieurs minutes à oser demander, d'une voix aussi basse que possible – et effectivement rendue basse et rauque par la fatigue, qui plus est, « Cain ? tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse. Oui, il dormait. Comme une souche.  
Jean poussa un profond soupir, s'étira. Il laissa Cain glisser sur son oreiller et se retourna sous les draps. Appuyé sur un coude, il lui effleura la tempe des lèvres.  
« Dors bien, bébé. »  
Puis se recoucha, l'attira contre lui. Il se lova dans la présence du corps souple et tiède, abandonné en toute confiance, qui reposait à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait lui aussi profondément.


	7. chatouilles, attention LIME

**Titre : **une petite séance de torture (version soft)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Genre : **humour/choupi  
**Gradation : **PG–13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#02, « mort de rire » pour 30morts  
**Notes :** pour les coquins, il existe une version étendue plus explicite dans le recueil "Don't Ask Don't Tell) ( /s/6875802/4/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **1111

oOo

Havoc referma la porte en essayant de ne pas la claquer. Il détestait devoir faire des heures supp', surtout quand Fury n'était pas à ses côtés.  
Ah, ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi ! Il se débarrassa de ses bottes, puis de sa veste – Cain détestait quand il ramenait l'odeur de sa sacro-sainte cigarette d'après-boulot, et puisqu'il n'était plus en service, il pouvait se balader en débardeur si ça lui chantait. D'autant que ça, Cain apprécierait.

« Jean, c'est toi ? appela une voix depuis le salon.  
- Nan, c'est le Général Hakuro qui vient inspecter ce que font les soldats hors des heures de travail. »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.  
« Bienvenue, Général. »

Il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son amant. Cain, en civil, lisait le journal sur le canapé. Dès que Jean s'approcha, il le reposa, dans un grand bruit de papier froissé. Il n'eut par pour autant le temps de se lever pour l'accueillir ; un genou sur le bord du sofa, une main sur l'accoudoir, Jean plia son mètre-quatre-vingt pour l'embrasser.  
Cain avait les cheveux humides et sentait le shampooing aux plantes, nota-t-il avec gourmandise.  
Puis il se fit une place de l'autre côté du canapé, le regardant reprendre son journal.

« Dure journée ?  
- Ouais. C'est toujours affreusement dur, d'être loin de toi !  
- Mais encore ?  
- Je sais plus, j'ai tout oublié dès que t'ai vu. »

Cain sourit avec indulgence derrière son journal ; Jean était adorable quand il faisait l'enfant…

« Tu me passes les pages de sport ?  
- Bien sûr. »

De fait, il lui tendit les pages de sport, plus la page de bande dessinée. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus pour froisser le silence que le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Jean expédia les siennes – rien d'intéressant en ce moment ; Cain s'était replongé dans sa lecture.

Un peu vexé d'avoir si rapidement perdu l'attention de son amant, Jean se vengea sur son propre bout de journal, qu'il envoya tout simplement promener, et se saisit d'une cheville reposant innocemment sur les coussins du canapé.  
Tranquillement, il débarrassa Cain de sa chaussette.

« Hé ! qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Sans répondre, Havoc répéta l'opération sur l'autre pied, puis…

« Nononon arrête ça ! Jean ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Assurant toujours sa prise autour de la cheville, il passa lentement le bout des doigts sur la plante nue. Le résultat fut immédiat : Cain sursauta, tenta en vain de dégager son pied.

Désespérément, il se tortilla sur le canapé, essayant d'échapper aux doigts de Jean qui tranquillement, se promenaient sur ses pieds. Le fait que ça chatouillait terriblement, le grand sous-lieutenant avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Pire, il avait l'air de se concentrer sérieusement pour obtenir un effet maximal.

Sans relâcher le moins du monde sa prise, ni cesser son exploration hasardeuse, Jean expliqua, faussement impassible :

« T'as déjà oublié ? Lors de la campagne du Nord, le Colonel Mustang et le Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye se sont distingués… tandis que le sous-lieutenant Havoc, avec sa main baisée, est resté à Central. Tout comme ce cher sergent-major Fury, hospitalisé…  
- Jea-a-an, arrête !  
- … pour mycoses plantaires virulentes.  
- Jean, c'est pas drôle, » couina sa victime.

Mais il n'écoutait pas, occupé à tracer minutieusement chaque point sensible du peton prisonnier. La ligne juste sous les orteils, la courbe de la voûte…

« En tant qu'amoureux attentionné, je vérifie que tout est bien guéri… »

Tout ça fut dit d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mais avec un sourire narquois. Sans cesser un instant de pianoter. Le journal de Cain s'était retrouvé par terre. Il gigotait sur le canapé, sans pouvoir arracher sa cheville à la poigne de son tortionnaire.  
Ça, Jean n'était pas près de le laisser filer. Cain lui lança un coup de pied, à tout hasard… uniquement pour se faire attraper l'autre pied. Le sourire de Jean s'élargit. Il tira sur la jambe, faisant basculer Cain sur les coussins, et examina sa prise de près.

En désespoir de cause, Cain tenta de le frapper à coups de coussin. Les chatouilles étant ce qu'elles sont, il était déjà tout rouge de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

« Sadique…  
- T-t-t. »

Mais si. Sadique, jusqu'au bout. Quand enfin Jean lâcha le pied de sa victime innocente et se pencha sur lui, soudain plus tendre, l'air d'en avoir eu assez… il profita honteusement du baiser donné pour glisser les mains sous les pans de sa chemise. Les côtes et le creux des reins sont _si_sensibles…

La deuxième chaussette rejoignit rapidement sa sœur et les pages de sport par terre. Dessous, nulle trace de mycoses, bien sûr. Franchement, Riza aurait pu inventer une excuse un peu moins humiliante, se dit amèrement Cain.  
Sous ses bottes de combat, le soldat cachait des petons roses et blancs… mh, délicieusement sensibles, décida Jean en en explorant encore chaque recoin.  
Bon, les filles prétendent que les hommes avec des grands pieds sont généralement mieux dotés ; n'importe quoi, rétorquait-il mentalement : tout est une question de proportion. Et d'abord, tout n'est pas une question de taille, là-dessus elles étaient tout de même d'accord, mais de la manière dont on s'en sert.  
Quoique, la différence de taille peut compter : d'une seule main, il pouvait maintenir une cheville et de son pouce, lui caresser la plante. Dommage qu'il ait finalement besoin de sa deuxième main pour le reste…

Curieusement, la courbe de la voûte plantaire n'était pas aussi chatouilleuse qu'il l'aurait cru. À moins qu'il ne la trace vraiment lentement, avec le bout de l'ongle. L'autre côté, en revanche, la ligne à l'extérieur du pied, du petit orteil au talon, provoquait des éclats de rire presque hystériques, à peine l'effleurait-il.

Il chatouillait de nouveau impitoyablement, indifférent aux hurlements et aux suppliques, n'écoutant que les éclats de rire involontaires. Il ne déposa les armes que quand, à bout de souffle, Cain demanda grâce pour de bon.

« Jean  
arrête,  
je suis mort,  
pitié,  
je ferai tout ce que tu voudras  
mais  
arrête ça ! »

« Tout ? »

Cain ne dit rien de plus, reprenant péniblement sa respiration. Jean considéra que ses yeux répondaient pour lui.  
Tendrement cette fois, caressant, surveillant ses mains, il acheva de le débarrasser de sa chemise.  
Sous ses mains, son amant s'abandonnait maintenant complètement. À croire que la séance de « torture » avait eu des effets inattendus. Ça l'avait laissé dans l'attente d'autre chose. S'il avait toujours les joues rouges et le souffle court, ça ne devait plus rien à l'effort imposé. Ou alors, plus directement.

Il attrapa Havoc par la ceinture, frôlant sa peau, au creux du ventre, là où il sait que lui aussi est chatouilleux. Maigre revanche… Et il le laissa complaisamment pulvériser ce qui lui restait d'innocence.


	8. dans une autre vie

**Titre : **Vous avez dit "tragédie" ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples : **les militaires, mention de Fury/Havoc  
**Genre : **une touche d'angst et gros nawak pour le reste  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones pour les personnages ; une partie de l'intrigue est emprunté à William Shakespeare et une citation à Charles Baudelaire, mais ces derniers sont dans le domaine public désormais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.

**Notes : **un énorme mish-mash entre premier anime et manga/Brotherhood, complètement hors continuité, juste pour le fun !  
**Avertissements : **j'ai des idées sévèrement bizarres parfois !  
**Thème **#25, « mort tragique » pour 30morts ; sur une suggestion de Nelja pour l'idée de la "tragédie"  
**Nombre de mots : **~1400

oOo

Voilà, il en était arrivé au moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Toutes les péripéties précédentes étaient passées en un clin d'œil, il avait à peine eu le temps de les vivre que déjà elles s'étaient enfuies et il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir confus.  
L'annonce des intentions marieuses de sa mère, le bal où il devait rencontrer son prétendant et peut-être d'autres, où finalement il trouva l'amour en une toute autre personne ; cette nuit d'été où il craignit tant que son balcon s'effondre sous le poids de ses sentiments – si cela avait dû se produire, il serait tombé droit dans les bras de son amant ! Et alors quoi, auraient-ils improvisé une toute autre histoire, qui se serait mieux finie ?

Mais non, tout s'était déroulé comme ça le devait. Échange de vœux, mariage secret – comme son cœur battait fort à ce moment !

Puis la mort du cousin, la guerre ouverte, son amant exilé à l'autre bout du pays, et la menace de cet autre mariage. C'était bien plus que son petit cœur ne pouvait supporter.

Tremblant, il porta la fiole du Frère à ses lèvres.

Entendre les lamentations des parents, sentir les bras de Breda emporter son corps inerte, c'était terrible à supporter. Mais il lui était impossible de réagir, désormais…

Ce mausolée était vraiment lugubre ; le corps d'Archer étendu non loin de lui, parmi les gisants, lui donnait des frissons.  
Enfin, Havoc entra et vint se lamenter devant lui. Épreuve plus douloureuse encore que la mort… rien, vraiment rien, n'était pire que de l'écouter gémir et le sentir caresser son visage, baiser ses lèvres, sans pouvoir lui rendre ses mots d'amour et ses baisers, figé dans la mort.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour infléchir le cours des choses.

Las, quand il put enfin se libérer de la gangue de sommeil glacé qui pesait sur lui, il était trop tard, bien trop tard ; son amant gisait mourant à ses côtés – empoisonné pour de bon ; cette fois, nulle drogue fantaisiste pour simuler la mort, mais bel et bien un philtre portant le sommeil éternel.  
Aucune de ses suppliques ne l'en tira, aucun de ses mots n'avait le pouvoir d'une formule enchantée pour le réveiller ; ses larmes non plus ne purent laver le poison de ses lèvres.

Seul, il était définitivement seul, leur plan secret avait échoué, son amour déjà froid entre ses bras, happé par l'atmosphère sépulcrale… il était seul à respirer encore dans ce tombeau, seul parmi des dizaines de cadavres, il était censé faire déjà partie de cette assemblée, qui l'appelait doucement…

Avec un dernier sanglot, il tira la dague à la ceinture de Havoc.  
Sa nourrice lui avait bien expliqué, quand il n'y avait personne pour les entendre, où placer la pointe, sur son sein, pour être sûr de bien percer le cœur…  
Un flot vermeil jaillit sous la lame d'argent, souillant le corsage de sa robe mortuaire, les atours préparés pour ses noces et dont ils avaient fait son suaire. Comme si un songe prémonitoire leur avait suggéré l'issue fatale de leur histoire.

Il y eut encore des voix lointaines auxquelles il ne sut prêter attention, trop occupé qu'il était à mourir pour de bon, cette fois.

Voilà. Fini. Tout était terminé. Plus rien. Le rideau tomba, les lumières s'éteignirent. Et dans la semi-obscurité, une nouvelle voix s'éleva, une voix assourdie qui récitait…

Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux ;  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux,

Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières ;  
Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
Comme un long sanglot tout chargé d'adieu,

Et plus tard un ange, entrouvrant les portes,  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.

La souffleuse, en fait, prise d'une inspiration subite, leur ajoutait un poème, à mi-voix, rien que pour eux. Ça ajoutait encore à l'atmosphère irréelle du moment, ça et le tonnerre en sourdine qui venait de l'autre côté, les applaudissements auxquels ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention.

Le temps qu'elle finisse son sonnet, tous les autres étaient de retour, pour le salut.  
Ils se relevèrent comme des automates, la lumière revenue sur la rampe en plein dans les yeux, éblouissante.

o

Une fois le rideau définitivement retombé, il retrouva d'un coup une toute autre ambiance. Envolée, son identité d'emprunt pour la pièce, comme si vraiment il avait vécu une autre vie le temps d'un rêve. Il redevenait lui-même, sous le costume de scène, retrouvait ses camarades et non plus des personnages.  
Finie la représentation, fini le rêve, retour à l'atmosphère des répétitions d'avant.

Il retrouvait un monde presque normal.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la proposition du Généralissime pour cette fête, que leur équipe et quelques autres de leur choix si besoin, montent une pièce ? Et pourquoi donc _Romeo and Juliet_ ? Armstrong avait dit que c'était sans doute la plus connue. Farman avait suggéré quelque chose de moins sentimental et plus guerrier, avait proposé _Lorenzaccio_ (par la suite, ayant pris connaissance de cette pièce, Cain s'était demandé, eût-elle été acceptée, s'il se serait retrouvé dans le rôle de la jeune fille, ou si le Colonel l'aurait utilisé comme doublure du rôle principal pour éviter de se retrouver lui-même en robe, juste pour une scène). Mais Mustang y avait coupé court, répondant que ce truc, personne ne connaissait, que c'était bien trop long, que les gens s'ennuieraient.  
Riza avait annoncé que son seul veto concernerait _Julius Caesar_, ça risquait d'être mal interprété.  
Armstrong était revenu à la charge. Et _Romeo and Juliet_avait été acceptée.

Ce qui fit, forcément, que le Généralissime leur transmit le désir de tous les futurs spectateurs : Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye dans les rôles-titres.  
Ce que cette dernière avait farouchement refusé.  
Ça aurait peut-être pu se négocier, difficilement, mais quand même, arriver à un arrangement ? Non, c'était sans compter Armstrong : il s'empressa de trouver l'arrangement sans discussion.  
Car en plus, le Major s'était mis en tête de répartir les rôles, assisté de Farman, puis de Scieszka.

« Je ne jouerai pas dans cette pièce, avait tenu Hawkeye, envers et contre tout. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Douce Elizabeth, nous avons dû renoncer à vous pour le rôle de Juliet, mais nous laisserez-vous malgré tout quand nous aurions besoin de votre secours ? »  
Et voilà que cet olibrius se fondait même dans les dialogues de sa pièce !  
« Je vous en supplie, Lieutenant : si vous refusez de jouer Juliet, acceptez au moins d'incarner sa mère. Vous seule feriez une Lady Capulet digne de ce nom. »  
Elle fronça le nez à cette idée : elle, jouer la mère de Juliet ? Elle jeta un regard de côté à Fury, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
« Ça serait tout à votre honneur : sa fille n'avait que quatorze ans, elle-même s'était mariée tôt ; c'était encore une jeune et belle dame elle-même, la rassura Armstrong. Si cela vous tourmente encore, elle n'a que peu de texte à réciter, et en costume personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Surtout si le public est persuadé de vous avoir en Juliet. »

Après force hésitations, elle finit par s'y ranger.

« Et pour la Nourrice ?  
- Je le ferais volontiers moi-même. Quoi que j'hésite avec le rôle de Frère Laurence… »  
Cela valut à Armstrong un regard qui choqué, qui inquiet, de la part de l'ensemble de l'assistance.  
« Je propose le sous-lieutenant Ross, ce rôle lui irait comme un gant.  
- N'avait-elle pas un serviteur ?  
- Je l'ai aussi. Aucune crainte à avoir. Notez : _Peter: Denny Brosch_. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi ! »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à enrôler la plupart de ses connaissances dans ce projet absurde…

oo

Enfin, tout ça était maintenant bien fini ; il pouvait se débarrasser de la perruque, du corsage taché de sang artificiel, de la brassière rembourrée. Restait encore le maquillage. Et l'impression bizarre laissée par le final.  
Comme un rêve dont il n'arriverait pas à se réveiller totalement, comme des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiendraient pas. Avec, paradoxalement, l'idée que les sentiments éprouvés pendant tout le temps de la représentation, venus d'un autre monde ou non, étaient eux, bien réels.


	9. anniversaire, attention LIME

**Titre : **Joyeux anniversaire !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fluff/lime  
**Gradation : **PG-15 à R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **1#15, « bougie » pour 30 interdits  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Tard le soir. Crevé. Rageant contre ses supérieurs qui lui avaient refusé son congé spécialement ce jour-là, Havoc rentra chez lui d'un pas lourd. Il eut envie de claquer la porte derrière lui, mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Vu l'heure qu'il était, son compagnon était peut-être déjà couché, lassé de l'attendre. Lui aussi, travaillait tôt le lendemain.  
La cigarette bien méritée, sur le chemin du retour, n'avait pas entièrement suffi à passer sa rogne.  
Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses bottes et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.  
Sur la table, un petit mot griffonné l'accueillit, ayant apparemment deviné l'itinéraire qu'il emprunterait.

« ta gâterie t'attend sur le lit,  
C. »

Avec un vague sourire, il froissa le bout de papier et le fourra dans sa poche, et prit plus tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre. Voilà, ces quelques mots lus avaient réussi à l'apaiser un peu plus.  
À la porte, il entendit un léger bruit de froissement de draps précipité. Alors, Cain l'attendait vraiment…  
Il eut une bouffée de gratitude pour lui et tourna doucement la poignée, ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Dans le noir, brillait une petite lumière vacillante au milieu du lit double. Elle éclairait à peine son porteur. À mesure que les yeux de Havoc s'habituaient à l'obscurité, elle révéla un Cain Fury assis à l'indienne, entièrement nu, une bougie minuscule à la main.

« 'soir, Jean. Joyeux anniversaire. »  
Havoc vint s'agenouiller sur le lit, se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Fury.  
« Laisse-moi deviner, les simples cadeaux c'est dépassé, tu joues les gâteaux d'anniversaire ?  
- Gagné. Ferme les yeux, fais un vœu et souffle la bougie, il se réalisera.  
- Hmm… du glaçage au chocolat en plus, c'est possible ? » demanda Havoc en lui léchant le cou. Fury frissonna sous la chatouille ;  
« Euh, tu y tiens _vraiment _?  
- Nan… juste curieux. »

Quand son souffle balaya la flammèche, il en profita pour tirer un nouveau frisson de Fury. Lequel, débarrassé de sa bougie, il chercha à se blottir contre lui.  
« À propos de glaçage, je me les gelais, tout seul, tu sais…  
- Awww… mon pauvre gâteau a eu le temps de refroidir ?  
- Complètement.  
- Ça doit pouvoir se réchauffer…  
- Vas-y. C'est meilleur servi chaud.  
- Oui, chef ! »

Havoc repoussa doucement Fury, l'allongeant sur les draps défaits, et se coucha sur lui, laissant à peine d'espace aux mains qui s'attaquaient à ses vêtements.  
Il entreprit de dévorer de baisers et de caresses le corps gracieusement offert. De haut en bas. Tout en bas. Jusqu'à pouvoir annoncer que ce qu'il préférait, dans les gâteaux, c'était le fourrage à la crème. Et, à force d'embrasser, lécher, sucer, toutes les merveilles offertes, il le prouva avec une gourmandise consommée.


	10. un matin après

**Titre : **un de ces matins après  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, tendance 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **un p'tit peu losesque mais fluffy quand même  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **incompatible avec ma série longue  
**Nombre de mots : **un peu moins de 600

oOo

Ça aurait pu être juste un rêve. À la fin de cette soirée, ramener ce gars chez lui, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, échanger des aveux enfiévrés, se déshabiller sauvagement (pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais c'était l'idée générale), lui faire l'amour passionnément, et s'endormir avec lui, heureux.  
Jusqu'ici, Jean essayait encore de se mentir un peu, se dire que c'était juste une drôle de passade, qu'il n'était pas vraiment _comme ça_. Mais non. C'était ce qu'il voulait, depuis toujours, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, pas question de s'en séparer.  
C'était _trop_parfait, se dit-il en se réveillant. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Sauf que, sauf que, au matin, Fury était toujours là. Dans son lit, entre ses bras, dormant comme un bébé.  
Havoc aurait aimé rester des heures à le regarder, fou amoureux, émerveillé… mais, d'abord la nature impérieuse, ensuite le manque de nicotine, le forcèrent à quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain, discrètement.

À son retour, Fury était réveillé. Assis sur le lit, à moitié entortillé dans les draps, les genoux remontés et la tête entre les mains, l'air complètement perdu.

Maintenant le rêve tournait au cauchemar. Et si, si finalement il regrettait la veille ? s'il n'était pas maître de lui-même à ce moment-là et avait juste commis une erreur ? s'il avait simplement trop bu et cédé à n'importe quoi sous l'influence de l'alcool ? s'il ne savait même plus ce qui s'était passé ?

L'entendant revenir, Fury leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

« Mes lunettes, où est-ce que je les ai laissées ?  
- Euh… »  
(Quelque part dans les tas de vêtements éparpillés sur le chemin entre la porte d'entrée et le lit, sans doute. Mais à quel moment ?)

Havoc fouilla sa mémoire. Il se souvenait encore avoir enlevé ces lunettes délicatement, avoir ensuite embrassé le coin d'une paupière papillotante, en laissant l'accessoire de côté… ils avaient déjà bien commencé, ça devait être pas loin de la fin. Ils étaient sans doute même déjà allongés… oui, il avait dû laisser tomber ces lunettes sur la tablette.

Il vérifia rapidement non, pas de lunettes là. Zut. Il promena son regard sur la piste de vêtements abandonnés, qu'il avait dû enjamber un peu plus tôt, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.  
Ah, voilà. Juste au pied de la table de nuit, elles avaient dû glisser. Ou il avait un peu mal visé en les posant. Ou les secousses du lit les avaient fait tomber de la tablette.  
Bref, lunettes retrouvées. (Et intactes, en plus.)  
Il lui les tendit donc. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait les garder pour l'empêcher de récupérer une vision normale et s'enfuir avant que Fury n'ait l'occasion de vérifier d'avec qui il venait de passer la nuit, hein ? Même si la panique n'était pas loin pour Havoc et que ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, ça ne se faisait pas.

« Là.  
- Merci. »

Jean était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et put à la place constater que sa main à lui tremblait un peu, mais pas celle de Fury, qu'au contraire il n'eut ni hésitation ni erreur de visée pour les récupérer à cette distance et leurs doigts se frôlèrent même pas à l'occasion.

Fury chaussa ses lunettes, releva la tête, rencontra enfin le regard de Havoc et se fendit d'un large sourire.

Il avait l'air définitivement rassuré. Et toujours heureux d'être là.  
Retour au rêve ?

Ou simplement, découverte d'une nouvelle réalité.


	11. un cadeau parfait, GS Alphonse

**Titre : **sur mesure  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc, Alphonse Elric ; indices de Havoc/Fury  
**Genre : **entre nawak et fluff  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **la fois où j'ai moi-même voulu me customiser une figurine Black Hayate  
**Nombre de mots : **un petit millier

oOo

La vie est injuste, professait le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose se ligue contre lui quand il se mettait en tête de séduire quelqu'un. Rien de convenable en matière de couleur ou de symbole chez le fleuriste en cette saison ou plus de table le grand soir au restaurant où il projetait d'emmener sa belle, quand ça n'était pas carrément la demoiselle qui se désistait au dernier moment – pour filer avec son colonel, l'ingrate !

Dernièrement, il s'obstinait contre les marchands de jouets. Impossible de mettre la main sur un peluche correcte ! Des chiens, il y en avait à la pelle, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Mais le savant mélange bâtard qu'il cherchait, point. Et il n'avait pas d'autre idée.  
Parce que, quand même, on n'offre pas des fleurs ou des chocolats ou une babiole ridicule à un collègue, fut-il un ami, pour son anniversaire. Il n'y avait que cette peluche qui pourrait lui plaire sans risquer d'être mal interprétée… (Oh, oui, à n'importe qui d'autre, offrir une peluche en soi pourrait être mal interprété, sans doute. Mais pas dans ce cas-ci. Ça il en était certain.)

À force de chercher, il finit par dénicher un chiot à peu près ressemblant. Mais tout blanc. White Hayate ? Ça pourrait faire l'affaire, à la limite. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il voulait un chien en peluche noir et blanc. Avec de grands yeux choupi et des petites oreilles et une bonne bouille…  
En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit quand même dessus. Puisque c'était ça ou rien...

Sur le moment, ça lui semblait une solution pas trop mauvaise. Et puis deux heures plus tard, ayant voulu l'emballer et s'imagineant l'offrir, il regrettait déjà son achat.

Le lendemain au bureau, ça se voyait, qu'il était préoccupé.

« Sous-lieutenant ? quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Fury.  
Avant qu'il ait le temps de protester que non, tout allait bien, rien de grave, vraiment, Breda était déjà en train de plaisanter :  
« Je parie que tu t'es encore fait plaquer ! »  
Remonté par ses insinuations, Havoc ne vit même pas qu'il lui sauvait la mise en détournant l'attention ;  
« J'dis ça j'dis rien, mais t'aurais peut-être plus de chance si tu teignais les cheveux en noir et que tu portais des gants… d'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit j'ai rien dit !  
- C'est ça !  
- Heh ? »

Mais oui, la voilà l'idée : une teinture !

« C'est pas grave, laisse tomber, tout va très bien.  
- Euh, c'était pour plaisanter, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas sûr que te relooker marchera si bien... »

Mais Havoc n'entendait déjà plus. Il était passé à la suite du problème : où demander ça ? Des teinturiers, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où en trouver et plus le temps de chercher ; le faire soi-même il n'oserait pas, franchement lui et la chimie à l'aveuglette... ah, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de transformer un objet, peut-être recourrir à l'alchimie ?  
Il n'allait certainement pas demander son aide là-dessus au Colonel, pas à Edward non plus… qui restait-il ?

La solution se présenta d'elle-même ; plus exactement, il failli buter dedans au détour d'un couloir.

« He, Alphonse ?  
- Oui, m'sieur Havoc ?  
- Tu es alchimiste, toi aussi ?  
- Euh, oui. Peut-être pas aussi doué que mon frère bien sûr, en tout cas pas aussi spectaculaire, mais…  
- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu en es capable… Euh, je peux te demander un petit service ?  
- Bien sûr ! »

Et il lui montra la peluche qu'il avait gardée cachée dans son casier aux vestiaires, lui expliquant son problème :  
« Tu crois que c'est faisable ?  
- Évidemment, et c'est même très simple ! (et ça vaut mieux que vous me le demandiez à moi ; je le connais : mon frère serait capable de vous ajouter des « améliorations » artistiques sans demander d'abord.) Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un peu de matériel et je m'en occupe tout de suite.  
- Ah ? Euh, ben merci ? »

En un rien de temps la grosse armure avait disparu et revint aussi vite, chargée d'une cuvette, d'un petit pot d'encre de Chine et de quelques feuilles de papier.  
« J'ai emprunté ça à votre bureau, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas ? expliqua-t-il, je rangerai ce qui n'aura pas servi ensuite.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, aucun problème… »

Alphonse aligna ses feuilles et ytraça un cercle avec quelques équations bizarres, hésitant à peine un instant sur un détail. Il disposa ses feuilles avec son cercle à terre, la cuvette dessus et le chiot dedans, puis versa une petite quantité d'encre. Havoc le regarda faire avec appréhension, craignant qu'il ne tache la peluche et pa saux bons endroits. Mais le jeune alchimiste savait ce qu'il faisait. Il y eut une grande lumière bleue, comme un coup de vent, et le chiot réapparut, dûment orné de noir là où il fallait. Une réplique parfaite de Black Hayate.

« Il est parfait ! Merci, Al !  
- Je vous en prie. »

Restait à l'offrir. Pas devant tout le monde, déjà. Parce que même si le destinataire appréciait les peluches, ben, c'était quand même un peu la honte, non ?

...

La solution était juste sous ses yeux dès le début, en fait.

« He, Alphonse ?  
- Oui, m'sieur Havoc ?  
- Un dernier truc... Est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser l'alchimie pour défaire un verrou ?  
- Ça n'est pas très régulier.  
- Mais c'est faisable ?  
- Techniquement, oui. Mais si mon frère l'apprend...  
- Quoi, il va te gronder ?  
- Non, au contraire : ça pourrait lui donner de mauvaises idées.  
- Oh. Bon. Pas de problème de ce côté-là, il en train de s'engueuler avec le Colon à propos de votre dernier voyage, ça devrait nous laisser le temps.  
- Une chance que j'ai toujours une ou deux craies dans un coin de mon armure... on ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin de tracer un cercle. »

En deux temps trois mouvements le cercle fut donc tracé et activé autour de la serrure du casier, la peluche placée à l'intérieur – sans en profiter pour regarder quoi que ce soit ! - et la porte refermée. Ni vu ni connu, personne ne détecterait l'infraction. Parfait !

Et le mieux dans l'affaire, c'est qu'Alphonse était trop respectueux (et peut-être un peu trop naïf aussi pour s'étonner à la base ?) pour demander _Pourquoi_ faire tout cela pour le sergent Fury ? épargnant à Havoc de s'empêtrer dans des explications dont il n'était pas sûr lui-même.  
(Parce que ça lui plaira !)


	12. faire part, GS le reste de l'équipe

**Titre : **Comment officialiser une liaison l'air de rien (ou pas)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt tendance 1er anime)  
**Personnages/Couple : **l'équipe Mustang, mention de Havoc/Fury  
**Genre : **entre gen, fluff et crack  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"faire-part" pour 31 jours (28 avril '09)  
**Continuité : **disons post-1ère série animée, possiblement post-ma fic à chapitres mais pas forcément non plus  
(oui, j'ai oubliée de l'archiver tout ce temps ; d'abord j'étais préoccupée par d'autres trucs et ensuite je n'y pensais tout simplement plus du tout) ;  
non compatible avec le 4ème volet de ce recueil - une toute autre possibilité.

**Nombre de mots : **465

oOo

Un Breda mal à l'aise épie en douce Riza depuis plusieurs minutes. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à lui poser une certaine question...  
Et il est sûr qu'elle a déjà remarqué sa gêne depuis longtemps quand elle lui adresse enfin la parole :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Votre bestiole, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?  
- Black Hayate ? Un mâle, pourquoi ?  
- Aucune chance pour que vous vous retrouviez avec une portée de petits monstres sur les bras sans prévenir, donc... bon.  
- Tranquillisez-vous, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, effectivement, » rétorque-t-elle froidement.

Breda se frotte la tête, embarrassé de ce qu'il a à dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les chiens surnuméraires on les noierait tous... mais, c'est bien le problème aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne partage pas ce point de vue :

« Euh, c'est pas ça. »  
(Quoique s'il disait que cette crainte ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, il mentirait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur lui, cette histoire ? gémit-il intérieurement.)

« En fait Havoc fait savoir que si jamais quelqu'un cherche à placer des chiots, il est preneur.  
- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? intervient Roy. Je sais qu'on nous traite de chiens mais l'armée c'est pas un chenil !  
- Boh, ça arrive toujours, dans les organisations nombreuses : les gens qui sont mariés avec enfants et animaux domestiques, la chienne pas stérilisée qui fait une portée dont on ne sait que faire et on demande aux copains s'ils en veulent, ou alors quelqu'un a toujours un voisin qui...  
- Ou, on tombe toujours sur un sentimental qui ramasse les chiens perdus mais ne sait pas quoi en faire ensuite ?  
- Il fallait demander à Fury, pour ça. »

Ça se voulait une plaisanterie, mais la conversation tombe brusquement à plat. Pour Breda, on touche au nd du problème :

« Justement non : à ce que j'ai compris Havoc dit que si on trouve une annonce concernant des chiots, de la transmettre à Fury si on le croise d'abord. (Voire même d'aller le trouver directement de toute façon parce que lui ne s'y entend pas.)  
- Ah. »

S'il reste des doutes, il seront rapidement balayés :

« Ils cherchent ensemble, pour adopter un chien ?  
- Apparemment, oui. »

Un silence entendu plane longuement.

Farman cogite :  
« Sinon, il y a tenter les panneaux d'affichage. Si vraiment ça arrive constamment, les chiots ou les chatons à placer, ils y trouveront leur content... Hum. Est-ce que si on leur conseille de mettre eux-mêmes une petite annonce pour ça, on considèrera que c'est un faire-part officiel de mariage ? »


	13. des trucs officiels

note : comme je l'ai déjà fait pour Fury il y a plusieurs années ( /s/2825448/ ) j'ai eu envie récemment d'offrir un petit tour de bicyclette à Havoc et de le coupler avec à peu près tous les persos possibles et imaginables ; le reste se trouvera dans un autre recueil

**Titre : **Des trucs _officiels_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **vie de couple  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **étapes**  
Continuité : **après ma fic longue ( /s/3598725/35/ ) **  
Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Combien ont-ils eu de « premières fois », entre l'époque où il hésitait à franchir les étapes et celle où, content de ce qui lui arrivait, il savourait chaque palier franchi et ne voulait surtout plus brusquer les choses… ou du moins pas toutes d'un coup…

La première fois qu'il s'est dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Leur premier baiser.  
Leur premier _vrai_ baiser, celui qui comptait vraiment, pas un en prétendant avoir autre chose en tête mais vraiment en toute connaissance de cause.  
Toutes les fois où ils se sont dit « Je t'aime ».  
Leur première fois ensemble, à la sauvage sur son canapé.  
Leur première fois _ensemble_, en tant que couple, avec tendresse dans un grand lit, leur grand lit.  
La fois où il a admis que c'est la première fois qu'il aime un homme et celle où il a proclamé qu'il espère bien que ça sera aussi la dernière, la seule et unique : parce qu'il n'en veut pas d'autre, qu'il est trop heureux avec lui et qu'il n'est pas question que ça se finisse.  
Et la première fois qu'il… quoi ?  
La première qu'il va rencontrer les parents de Cain ?  
Ses beaux-parents ?

« Oh non pas déjà !  
- Mais pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est une première étape.  
- Pas du tout !  
- C'est une _dernière_ étape.  
- Mais encore moins.  
- Ça rend les choses officielles.

Et ça le fait paniquer et il est hors de question qu'il admette que ça le fait paniquer oh et d'ailleurs il faut qu'il trouve à justifier ça quand même autrement parce qu'il réalise qu'il vient de faire une boulette en parlant trop vite. (D'accord, il panique.)  
Jean écrase un mégot qu'il n'était même pas en train de fumer, juste de mâchonner par habitude, et se recompose.

« Je veux dire, elles le sont pour nous. C'est clair. Mais ça va les rendre officielles pour le monde extérieur aussi et, et…  
- Je sais, je sais. »

Cain a un sourire entendu, rassurant. Ben tiens, lui qui, deux minutes avant, avait un air ennuyé, _Oh, j'ai ce problème qui nous concerne tous les deux ; toi qui est plus âgé et (en théorie) plus expérimenté, prends donc la décision ?_  
(On leur apprend la ruse et la sournoiserie, dans les filières techniques, ou quoi ?)  
Mais c'est peut-être aussi bien comme ça, oui. De s'entendre répéter que ça n'est pas si dramatique.

Des étapes dans leur vie commune il y en aura d'autres, pourtant, ça il le sait. Pourquoi paniquer sur celle-ci précisément.  
D'autres étapes… auxquelles il ne veut absolument pas penser pour l'instant.  
Genre, la première dispute sérieuse – mais pour quoi ? impossible d'imaginer ! ça ne peut pas arriver !  
Une envie impossible d'avoir des enfants – non, il n'y tient pas maintenant, pourquoi ça changerait ?  
Adopter un chien ? – il sait bien qu'il finira par s'y résoudre. Pas tout de suite mais… la question a déjà été posée et elle le sera de nouveau un de ces jours, à moins que Cain ne le mette directement devant le fait accompli.  
Leurs plans de carrière ; il a beau dire qu'il se laisse vivre, Cain a des idées plus arrêtées que les siennes sur la question.  
Les promotions, les mutations, une explication plausible pour éviter d'être séparés, et les bâtons dans les roues que ça leur mettra peut-être, du coup…  
De l'amertume ? Voilà peut-être, un sujet possible de future dispute. Aïe. Pourvu que non.  
Et puis les alea de la vie dont personne ne veut mais qui arrivent quand même, genre une blessure, une maladie ; et même s'ils échappent à tout ça, il leur restera à… vieillir ensemble. Et ensuite ?  
Non. Ils en sont clairement encore très loin, de tout ça.

Alors oui, les parents… Finalement, quand on met les choses en perspective, se dit Jean, elles deviennent plus faciles à accepter. Donc rencontrer M. et Mme Fury aux prochains congés qu'ils auront, d'accord. Cain y tient et il n'y voit plus d'objection.  
Mais retourner la politesse et présenter Cain à P'pa et m'man Havoc aussi ? Ça lui semble encore plus compliqué.  
Chez Fury d'abord, donc.

« Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. »


	14. et une belle mère

**Titre : **Et déjà une future belle-mère  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
**Genre : **gen-ish/léger drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : ** « passer aux aveux » + contrainte accessoire « tabous » pour 31 jours (18 avril '13)  
**Continuité :** à placer entre l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic longue et le volet précédent de ce recueil ?  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Cain a pris son courage à deux mains pour passer aux aveux et a tout raconté ;  
«M'man, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, c'est quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis un certain temps et les choses ont changé. Et maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime…»

Chez sa mère la joie se partage avec l'inquiétude et elle demande vite plus de détails.

« Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré… au travail ?  
- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ; on s'est assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problème. »

À vrai dire elle n'avait pas trop pensé à ça. C'est plus Papa qui se soucie de ce genre de détails. Elle veut plutôt savoir à quel point c'est sérieux – beaucoup espère-t-elle, si Cain prend la peine de téléphoner – et quels projets ils ont ensemble. Et surtout… surtout, de quel genre de personne il s'agit.  
Avec prudence, elle demande,

« Et cette personne s'appelle comment ? »

Et Cain brusquement craint qu'elle sache déjà tout. Qu'elle ait tout deviné. Mais pourquoi, se reprend-il aussitôt, est-ce de la crainte ? Elle attend une réponse mais n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre. Pour l'instant au moins.  
S'il craint une mauvaise réaction, c'est que quelque part, il a encore l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Et ça non, absolument pas. Il a décidé qu'il serait heureux, point final. Il ne veut pas décevoir sa mère, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et aussi et surtout parce que si elle est déçue ça lui fera encore plus mal à lui-même.  
Mais c'est sa mère. Il a confiance. Il peur répondre.

« Jean. Jean Havoc.  
- C'est un homme.  
- Oui.  
- …C'est là que tu vas me dire que tu t'en doutais depuis longtemps ?  
- Oh, non.  
- Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre beaucoup.  
- Un peu quand même, reconnaît Maman. Mais pas tant que ça, c'est vrai. »

Et elle enchaîne…

Ça n'est pas Cain qui a dit qu'il aimerait le leur présenter, à elle et à Papa. C'est Maman qui a réclamé.

Et maintenant, la conversation finie, le téléphone raccroché, la tête encore bourdonnante des mots échangés, il faut réexpliquer à Jean qui n'a entendu que la moitié de la conversation… qu'elle ne hurle pas au scandale, mais, que ça sera peut-être pire pour lui ?

Elle sera ravie de faire sa connaissance, dit-elle, de savoir qui est la personne qui se mêle de partager la vie de son grand garçon. Elle affirme que ça ira aussi avec Papa. Elle a déjà revêtu son costume de belle-mère !

Alors voilà ; passer aux aveux, c'est fait. Et passer aux actes dans la foulée… non, ça va demander un autre courage.

Jean reçoit la nouvelle avec étonnement, mais ne panique pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ça viendra un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant il ne réalise pas encore pleinement. Ça lui semble trop incroyable.

« Et tes propres parents ? s'enquiert Cain.  
- Nan. Déjà ils ne demandent pas autant de nouvelles que les tiens.  
- J'avais remarqué, oui. Mais tu ne le leur en donnes pas beaucoup non plus…  
- Non. C'est pas la peine. Ils ne seraient pas si compréhensifs. Et puis… Et puis ça ne regarde que toi et moi. Pas le reste du monde.  
- Nos proches…  
- Non. Enfin, j'veux dire… on n'a pas la même définition de proche et d'important. Mes proches, tu le sais, ce sont plus les potes que j'ai choisis.  
- Oui.  
- Que la famille que j'ai quittée. »

Au lieu de regretter stérilement, commenter la situation comme triste, Cain propose,  
« Raconte-moi ? »

Et Jean qui d'habitude préfère pourtant écouter les autres parler que se raconter lui-même, se laisse aller à des confidences nouvelles sur sa jeunesse sans se faire prier.  
Il parle de copains d'avant, de gens qu'il a fréquentés, de trucs qu'il a pu faire ; il dévoile un pan supplémentaire de son passé, de sa personne… Des choses qu'il ne répètera pas aux beaux-parents ensuite. Des choses qui ne concernent vraiment que lui et la personne de son choix. Cain écoute attentivement, flatté.


End file.
